Voyage of the Prince
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him. Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Voyages of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter One**

Alec wasn't sure exactly what woke him up, but he felt ill at ease. He pushed down the heavy blankets and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, wincing as his feet touched the cool ground. He tugged his loose white sleep shirt up to cover his shoulders before slipping on his shoes and picking up the low burning candle from the side table.

Alec startled as he heard a crash from someplace else in the house. He snuck out of his room and headed towards where his siblings rooms were located.

"No! Let me go you swine!" Isabelle's strong voice spurred Alec into a run.

"Isabelle!" Alec snatched a sword off the wall as he ran towards the louder banging noise and his sisters voice.

"Let her go!" Jace's voice came next and the sounds of steel clashing together.

"Jace! Isabelle!" Alec burst into the den ignoring the obvious signs of a break in around him. Isabelle was struggling in the arms of a pirate of all people, a surprisingly well dressed and styled pirate. Jace just collapsed to the floor after being struck from behind and another lanky pirate stepped towards the downed and groaning form of the blond.

Alec threw himself between the two as he lifted his sword to meet the pirate's. The pirate gave a small gasp as he looked at Alec in shock, the eldest Lightwood used the surprise to his advantage and forced him back away from Jace.

"Let her go right now." Alec pointed his sword to the pirate who was holding Isabelle.

"Make me." The pirate smirked as he spun Isabelle away from him and into the arms of the lanky pirate. She let out a small shriek at the movement and the new arms around her.

Alec waited until the pirate lunged forward making the first move. Alec countered it and thus began this deadly dance, the ringing sounds of their blades clashing together echoed out through the now silent house.

Alec could feel himself lagging and his arm was shaking with each strike from the pirate before him. Said pirate knew it if the grin stretching across his mouth was anything to go by.

"Give up Lightwood." The pirate smirked.

"Parlay." Alec gasped out and the smirk twisted into a frown. He sheathed his sword and stepped back from the panting, exhausted form of Alec.

"Take them." The pirate jerked his head as he slid his sword into his belt with a flourish. Alec didn't resist when the pirate he was fighting grabbed his arm and the lanky pirate tugged a loudly displeased Isabelle towards the front door. Jace was slung over the board shoulder of another pirate.

Alec didn't protest when rough ropes were wrapped around his wrists and his sword taken from him, he stayed quiet for the whole trip through the village and onto little rowboats that headed around the cove.

"Oh my God." Isabelle breathed out breaking her stubborn silence she had taken to as she looked over the slightly stirring form of Jace.

"The _Prince."_ Alec finished her thought as one of the most infamous pirate ships in the world looked over them.

"Captain Bane will be waiting for us." The pirate who hadn't left Alec's side since their sword fight in the manor stated as the boat rocked by the side of the ship.

Alec didn't say a word as he was yanked up the side of the ship, every so often he could use the rungs to help his own ascent to the desk. Isabelle was quite vocal as she was yanked up to follow Alec and from the swearing he heard Alec guessed that Jace was awake.

"This way Lightwood." The pirate grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him away from his siblings.

"Alec!" Isabelle cried out as she thrashed as she and Jace were forced to the post and ropes were wrapped around their torsos ignoring their cries of protests.

"I'll be fine!" Alec called over his shoulder before he was taken down a stairway towards where the captain's quarters must be located.

"Captain, we have a parlay." The pirate knocked on the door.

"Thank you Raphael, send the parlay in alone." A deep, smooth voice rang out making Alec swallow as the door opened. Raphael shoved Alec in before disappearing and Alec looked up from where he landed on his knees. His breath was taken away from him in a rush as he caught sight of the infamous Captain Bane.

His dark hair was styled vertically and the tips were a dark purple to match the decorative lace and jewelled deep V-neck tunic and matching overcoat he was wearing. His legs were clad in black leggings with matching knee high boots. A sword hung from his waist while glittering rings and necklaces caught the candlelight as the Captain moved. His dark eyes were lined with darker lines and a smirk was evident through the surprisingly well-trimmed facial hair he had.

This man was gorgeous and Alec felt his heart beat faster and faster while his palms started to sweat.

"I'm Captain Magnus Bane of the _Prince_ and you are?" Magnus' voice was smoother in person and Alec had to swallow to keep his composure.

"Alexander Lightwood Captain Bane. Your men broke into my family's manor and I invoked parlay to treat with you to secure my siblings safety." Alec met Banes gaze dead on, praying he wasn't showing any fear or any lust he felt at the sight of the attractive and dangerous man.

"A Lightwood you say? Interesting." Magnus face twisted for a moment before he schooled it to look down at Alec with a new light in his eyes.

"You came here to parlay with me of all people just to save your siblings?" Magnus crossed his arms and tapped his ringed fingers against his forearms looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yes Captain Bane." Alec agreed, his heart pounding so loud he swore the pirate could hear it.

"I heard from my scouts that you almost bested my first mate Raphael in a sword fight?" There was a hint of respect in the Captain's tone that had Alec fighting off a blush.

"Almost Captain." Alec muttered out ducking his head.

"... What would you give to have me spare your siblings?" Magnus studied the man on his knees before him.

"Anything." Alec said without hesitation.

"How about... You?" Magnus reached down to tilt Alec's head up with his ringed fingers.

"Me?" Alec breathed out in shock at the obvious interest on the Captain's face.

"As my bed warmer and if you show promise perhaps you will make a fine addition to my crew." Magnus offered and smiled at the blush that appeared on Alec's pale cheeks.

"If that is what it will take to save my siblings then, I'll do it." Alec agreed almost hesitantly, but steeled himself to meet Magnus eyes and was taken back by the amazed look on the pirates face.

"You are something else Alexander. I am a man of my word, your siblings will go free and you shall stay here with me." Magnus held his hand out. Alec took the offered hand, shook it to seal the deal before he was hauled to his feet.

"Come Alexander let's release your siblings." Magnus didn't release his hold on Alec's hand much to the man's amazement and embarrassment as Magnus led them back to the upper deck.

"Raphael, do stop teasing them. The female looks about ready to rip your head off." Magnus sounded amused as his and Alexander's presence parted the other members of the crew. The two moved down the parted crew members to stop in front of where Jace and Isabelle were spitting nails at Raphael and the lanky pirate from before.

"Alec! What is going on? Are you alright?" Jace rapidly asked as he eyed the way their hands were twined together.

"Your brother and I reached the terms that were agreeable for your release." Magnus explained.

"What kind of terms?" Isabelle snapped even as the ropes were cut from around them thanks to a nod from Magnus.

"Your brother has agreed to stay here as mine under the conditions that both of you are safely returned to shore. Raphael and Simon will see it done." Magnus waved his free hand and the two mentioned pirates stepped forward.

"Aye Captain." Simon the lanky pirate nodded as he grabbed Isabelle's upper arm even as she struggled.

"Alec, don't do this!" She cried in dismay and Alec tried to go to her but Magnus kept him in place with a firm grip on his hand.

"Don't let them find you and promise me you will be safe!" Alec opted to call out to his siblings as they were forced down the side of the ship to the waiting boat.

"I swear Alec! We will find you again!" Jace yelled over his shoulder as he and Isabelle stared at him just as Magnus smirked and lifted their twined hands and pressed a harsh kiss to the front of Alec's hand as the pirate stared at Alec with lust on his face. With that as a last sight of their older brother the remaining Lightwood siblings disappeared down the side of the ship.

"All right men! When Raphael and Simon get back we set sail!" Magnus called our getting cheers from the crew.

"Where are we going Captain?" One member cried out from near the back of the crowd.

"Pandemonium!" Magnus smirked and the crews cheers got louder.

"Pandemonium?" Alec asked Magnus curiously he had heard rumours but who hadn't?

"I will be taking you places you have never even dreamed of Alexander I swear this to you." Magnus purred as he let go of Alec's hand just to wrap his arm around the taller mans waist in a possessive gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyages of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Two**

Magnus led the again blushing Alec back towards his quarters.

"... What now?" Alec asked nervously as he sat on the edge of Magnus surprisingly large and plush bed that was draped with deep red sheets and many pillows edged in gold.

"I meant what I said quite literally you are my bed warmer. I expect nothing more from you than for you to sleep next to me every night." Magnus said as he unbuttoned his large jacket to drape it over the back of the chair by his ornate wooden desk with a flourish. Alec swallowed hard at the sight of the low v cut of the silk shirt that showed off a good chunk of the pirate's very toned chest.

"There are a few rules that we need to go over because I do not want you to get hurt, Alexander." Magnus waltzed over to Alec to run his fingers tips down the other man's pale cheek and jawline just loving the way Alec's cheeks turned pink at the simple touch.

"What kind of rules?" Alec asked curiously.

"For starters when I tell you to run or stay in this room you do it no questions asked, understood?" Magnus cupped Alec's chin so their eyes met so Alec could see how serious he was about this.

"I will, I promise," Alec swore and Magnus hummed in approval.

"Good boy." Magnus purred and smiled when he saw Alec's eyes dilate while his breathing hitched briefly.

"Don't tell anyone other than my crew your last name, Lightwoods are not a very liked family in the pirate world," Magnus said seriously.

"I won't, but why?" Alec asked softly clearly seeing a sore subject when he came across one but he needed to know.

"What is it you think your parents do?" Magnus releases Alec's chin to sink into the mattress beside Alec.

"I wouldn't know, we haven't seen them since they left the manor to us and disappeared with our youngest brother Maxwell many years ago. They weren't around too much even when we were growing up. I basically took over as a mother and father for Jace and Isabelle when I was 12." Alec explained in a soft voice relaxing as Magnus' hand started stroking his back in a comforting way.

"So you three really know nothing, I am sorry I sent my men after you then. If we had known your parents hadn't been there for so long we would have tried a different approach. I will admit the way this turned out is something I can't complain about, however." Magnus finished with a soft smile that was so different than the smile's he had given before.

"Magnus please tell me, what do my parents actually do?" Alec couldn't help but reach out and touch Magnus' hand and smiled a bit shyly when Magnus twined their fingers together.

"That my darling Alexander is a story for another night, we will reach Pandemonium tomorrow but for now I will leave you to get ready for bed. You have had a trying day after all Alexander." Magnus rose to his feet and cupped Alec's chin to lift the dark-haired noble's head up in order to press a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek.

"You swear you will tell me what they do?" Alec leaned into the kiss unable to help himself.

"I swear as Captain I will tell you, Alexander," Magnus promised and let his fingers slip off of Alec's chin as he sauntered out of the cabin leaving a blushing Alec on the edge of his bed.

"So Pandemonium huh Magnus? Is that really a good idea considering who is there?" Raphael leaned on the railing next to the wheel that Magnus was standing behind, looking every inch the pirate Captain he was.

"I need to talk to Catrina and Ragnor about Alexander and… Valentine. There are questions I need to be answered and I know you and Simon like to go have a date night when we dock there." Magnus shot Raphael sent him a glare but conceded the point Magnus made.

"It's dangerous having him here, but you know I trust you but I'll just say this, don't let your heart overrun your head." Raphael parted with some words of wisdom, patting Magnus' shoulder before heading down the stairs to where his and Simon's cabins were located and no doubt Simon was already waiting.

~~Pandemonium~~

"So what is Pandemonium exactly?" Alec was close to Magnus side as the two walked down the dock where the Prince had pulled into minutes before.

"It's a pirate town that got its reputation for being rather disreputable and unsavory," Magnus admitted as he curled his arm around Alec's waist, admiring the sight of Alec in tight black pants and knee-high boots. His torso was clad in a loose white shirt that was pulled together with a black vest with golden embellishments. He looked comfortable an at home in the clothes the crew had lent Alec for his outing making Magnus smile.

"So why are we here then?" Alec lowered his voice and Magnus smiled as he pulled Alec into a nosy and busy tavern.

"I have two good friends who run this tavern who have my most adorable goddaughter Madize and I like to come by every so often to see how they are doing," Magnus explained as he laced their fingers together and pulled him into the back room.

"Magnus!" A small female voice cried out and Magnus dropped to his knees in order to catch an adorable girl who was wearing a fluffy purple dress that matched the ribbons in her frizzy hair.

"Madize!" Magnus wrapped her up in a hug and spun her around, making Maize shriek with laughter.

"About time you showed that mug of yours, Magnus Bane!" A jolly voice called out as a man decked out in all green entered the room from behind a curtain and another wider smile spread across Magnus' face as he propped Madize up on his hip.

"Cabbage, how are you?" Magnus teased and the man rolled his eyes.

"I would be much better if you stop calling me cabbage." The man teased back.

"Never!" Magnus laughed as the man was pulled into a hug as another woman stepped into the room, dressed all in blue and a smile crossing her lips at the sight.

"Ragnor dear you look like your suffocating Magnus." The woman exclaimed.

"Catarina, darling how you are lately?" Magnus stepped over to the woman to hug her and kiss her cheeks in greeting.

"You know same old, same old. Now, who do you have here, he is far too handsome to be one of your mangy crew." Catarina smiled kindly at Alec who was awkwardly standing by the doorway, looking at the group unsure of his place.

"I'm Alec, a new addition to Captain Bane's crew," Alec remembered what Magnus told him the night before. Alec fought back a blush at remembering the night before and how good it felt to wake up to see Magnus peacefully sleeping next to him.

"New addition huh? Are you any good with kids?" Catarina sized Alec up in an almost predatory way that made Alec shift on his feet.

"I basically raised my two younger siblings so I guess?" Alec rubbed the back of his neck and Catarina lit up.

"Good, so you wouldn't mind taking Madize out for a bit of a walk?" Catarina took Madize from Magnus and plopped her into Alec's arms.

"I don't mind, do you Miss Madize?" Alec turned his attention to Madize.

"No Mr. Alec, I can show you my favorite spot!" Madize beamed at the idea of being able to show someone new her favorite spot.

"Your favorite spot? Well, what are we waiting for Miss Madize?" Alec smiled back and looked up at Magnus who was watching him and Madize with soft eyes and he got a nod telling him it was okay to leave.

"So what do you have for me?" Magnus asked Ragnor and Catarina as the trio settled at a table, each having a mug of ale sitting in front of them.

"The Circle has been making some waves recently," Ragnor took a gulp of his ale while Catarina sighed at the look on Magnus' face.

"They're back? Damn Valentine is persistent." Magnus grumbled as he took a swig of his own ale.

"He is persistent because word had gotten out about your little boy toy," Catarina explained and Magnus made a noise in the back of his throat.

"What about Alec?" Magnus narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"He has the blood the Circle has been looking for, he is the eldest son of Maryse and Robert after all," Catarina explained and Magnus' eyes narrowed as the words sank in.

"Damn, Valentine is still obsessed with that?" Magnus swore as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs as his frown deepened.

"My advice is to dump the Lightwood brat and be done with it all," Ragnor stated firmly.

"I refuse to dump Alexander, he is in danger he couldn't even start to understand what is happening and why." Magnus refused without a second thought.

"Oh your smitten, that's precious but this is still bad for business to get mixed up with the Circle and the Lightwood's again," Ragnor smirked and ducked Magnus swing at him with a laugh.

"It's your business if you want to get mixed up with all of this, but we will be here if you need help, always remember that." Catarina cupped Magnus cheek gently.

"Thank you, Catarina… I feel something different the moment I met Alexander, something I have haven't felt in a long time." Magnus explained quietly.

"We will support you in whatever you choose like always." Ragnor agreed with his wife's words and Magnus smiled gratefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Three**

"Do you like my favorite spot Mr. Alec?" Madize looked up at Alec with wide eyes full of wonder and hope.

"I love it Miss Madize, thank you for showing it to me." Alec smiled as Madize held onto three of his fingers as their feet dangled over the end of the dock watching the sun slowly sink down behind the horizon.

"I like you Mr. Alec and so does Maggie!" Madize said cheerfully and Alec ducked his head down to hide the blush that crept up on his cheeks at the fact that even Madize could see the way Magnus looked at him.

"Can I let you in on a secret Miss Madize?" Alec lowered his voice to a whisper and Madize giggled as she leaned in to hear Alec better.

"I like Maggie too," Alec whispered and Madize let out a happy giggle as she clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"So maybe your be my new godfather?" Madize looked so hopeful and Alec couldn't stop his heart from warming the way Madize was looking at him.

"Maybe, who knows what might happen in the future." Alec shrugged as he rose to his feet and held his hand out in a noble gesture to Madize who beamed at the action.

"Shall we head back then Miss Madize?" Alec put on his best posh accent.

"We shall Mr. Alec." Madize took Alec's hand and the two headed away from the secret dock and back into town. Madize was babbling away to Alec as she swung their hands happily, Alec couldn't help but look at her and think of Izzy when she did the same thing when she was Madize's age. He really did miss Izzy and Jace, but he only hoped they were safe and out of harm's way.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A fresh face with little Madize?" A sneering, sharp female brought Madize to a stop and she stepped behind one of Alec's legs like she was protecting herself.

"Miss Camille." Madize greeted in a subdued tone and Alec instantly didn't like the dark haired woman who was wearing a low cut dress that was open at the front showing off her legs, a fan clasped in her hand and red was bright on her lips.

"You are rather pretty for a man, there are a few wealthy patrons who would love to have a night with someone as pretty as you." Camille stepped into Alec's space, tapping her fan against her chin as she inspected Alec like he was a piece of meat.

"Your consideration is noted but I believe I have to pass." Alec put on his best manners even though all he wanted to do was pick up Madize and hurry back to the tavern where he knew Magnus was waiting.

"Oh don't leave so soon pretty, come in for a drink or two. I'm sure little Miss Madize can get home on her own." Camille purred, voice low and poisonous. It sent shivers down his spine and he had to fight the urge to take a step backward.

"Leave us alone," Madize said bravely and Alec placed a hand on her head in a comforting gesture.

"Shut up brat." Camille sneered and Alec frowned as anger built up in his chest.

"Don't talk to her like that," Alec said firmly and Camille snapped her eyes to him and an ugly look passed over her face.

"Who do you think you are?" Camille snapped as anger flared in her eyes.

"Back off Camille." Magnus' voice cuts in as the Captain slipped between Alec, Madize, and Camille.

"Magnus darling, it's been too long." It was like a flip was switched and now Camille was a simpering thing who looked to be about two seconds from clinging to Magnus. Something ugly bubbled up in Alec's chest at the sight and he wanted nothing more than to drag Madize and Magnus away from this toxic woman.

"Not long enough Camille, step away now." Magnus' voice turned harsh and cold, something that made Alec's eyes flutter slightly as he saw the Captain of the Prince rise to the surface.

"You dare to talk to me like that?" Camille shrieked and moved forward.

"I'll do more than dare if you take one more step," Magnus warned, hand resting on the hilt of his sword dangerously.

"You little!" Camille raised the fan and before Alec knew what he was doing he found himself between Camille and Magnus and stinging pain emitted from his cheek as the woman's fan made contact with his cheek.

"You bitch! Stay away from Alec!" Magnus snarled as he curled Alec into his arms before pushing the taller man behind him protectively as he growled at Camille.

"You were never worth the trouble." Camille sneered as she stalked away and back into her brothel that was only a few feet away.

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus turned to Alec, forgetting about Camille instantly when he saw the red mark appearing on Alec's porcelain skin.

"I'm fine Magnus, it just stings a bit," Alec assured the worried Captain who was looking near panicked at what just happened.

"Who was that woman?" Alec asked as he easily lifted a slightly shaken Madize up onto his hip to let her hug him tightly.

"Camille, an old ex of mine. She was abusive and greedy but I didn't see it for a long time. We've been broken up for a long time but she still loves to bother me and try to make my life miserable in some way or another." Magnus explained as he curled an arm around Alec's waist and led him to the back door of Catrina and Ragnor's tavern.

"I can see that," Alec chuckled a bit as he allowed Magnus and Madize fuss over him. He gratefully took the block of ice that was wrapped in a cloth from Catarina when she saw the mark on Alec's cheek. Magnus insisted on holding it for Alec who agreed shyly, not used to letting others take care of him.

The tavern bustled and hustled around the small group who were in their own little world so they didn't notice the way someone in a dark corner was watching Magnus and Alec interact with dark, shining eyes.

Camille grumbled to herself as she sank into a chair in her office to deal with some paper that she had been avoiding, she needed to take her frustration out on something, she reached for her quill only to be stopped by the touch of cold steel on her throat.

"Answer my questions and you will be most handsomely rewarded." A voice rang out but Camille's eyes were drawn to the sight of gold coins spilling out of a bag that was tossed onto her desk.

"For that kind of coin, you can have anything you want sugar." Camille flirted.

"Tell me about the boy with Captain Bane." The voice demanded.

"With pleasure." Camille let a smirk appear on her lips, this was a chance to get back at Magnus and take his newest toy out of the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Four**

Camille hummed cheerfully as she sorted through the newest collection of coins; just giving a few words of information had set her up nicely for a good long while. Camille stiffened at the touch of steel at her neck once more and she swallowed down an annoyed sigh.

"I already told you everything I know about Bane's new boy toy." Camille didn't bother to hide her annoyance this time.

"To the Circle you may have, but not to me you haven't." A female voice snarked and Camille risked a look to see a fair skinned woman with flaming red hair.

"I'm not telling you anything girly." Camille scoffed and the redhead laughed aloud as she sheathed her sword at her waist.

"Oh I know you won't talk to me, but I think you will talk to them." She smirked as the door swung open and a beautiful female with long black hair sauntered into the room, flanked by a taller male with floppy blond hair.

"I am Captain Isabelle Lightwood of the Raziel and I do believe you have some information about my brother." Isabelle rested her hand on her sword, a dangerous smile on her lips as she tipped her hat up to look at Camille.

"Brother huh? Well, you may want to hurry, the Morning Star will catch the Prince soon enough." Camille felt a sweat drop run down her cheek as the blond unsheathed two swords, a dark look in his eyes but stood down when Isabelle raised her arm.

"Tell us where they are headed and maybe I'll keep my first mate and brother from taking yours." Isabelle snarled and Camille felt a flash of fear go through her body but she opened her mouth and started to talk.

 **~~The Morning Star~~**

"We are so close to our goal Jonathan, can't you see it now?" Valentine beamed at his blond son who was leaning on the railing overlooking the rest of the large ship.

"I can see it, Father, finally our quest will be fulfilled and everything will fall into place." Jonathan agreed, eyes trained on the horizon, waiting for the Prince to appear.

"Indeed it will, Jonathan my son. Soon the Lightwood boy will be in our grasps and then after we drain him of his blood our wish will be granted." Valentine laughed and Jonathan kept quiet as he watched his Father fall deeper into the madness and obsession that had been planted all those years ago when he first heard the tale.

"I will retire to my chambers and make sure everything is prepared for the ritual Father." Jonathan kept his wince hidden when Valentine placed a hand firmly on his shoulder in what used to be a fatherly gesture.

"Remember my son, you are whom I am are doing this for. So the world will be ours and only ours." Valentine said firmly and Jonathan couldn't help but nod before he slipped away to enter his chambers. He made sure his door was firmly locked before he pulled a key from around his neck to show an old-fashioned key. Jonathan inserted the key into a lock at the back of his wardrobe and with a click, the back swung apart to show parchments tacked to the wood.

"Father means well but he has no clue about the truth of what is truly hidden in the caverns and why Alexander Lightwood's blood is so important. Do not worry Mother, soon I will bring you back to us, to me I swear it." Jonathan bowed his head as he caressed the edges of a frayed black and white photo of a beautiful woman whom his heart ached for since the day she passed.

"Jonathan! We have the Prince within our sights, the Captain has ordered all hands on deck!" A voice called out and Jonathan locked the secret door closed and headed out to meet his future.

 **~~Raziel~~**

"That bitch better have told us the truth or I will let you take her head," Izzy muttered to Jace as she paced her Captain's cabins, her brother lounging at the table with his feet up on the surface eating an apple.

"I still say you should have let me take her out," Jace grumbled, annoyed they had missed Alec by mere hours!

"So bloodthirsty brother." Izzy teased as she took her hat off and tossed it onto the back of a nearby chair before flopping down onto it dramatically.

"Can you blame me? We missed him by THIS much Iz! We were so close!" Jace slammed his dagger into the surface of the table, his anger clear and Izzy sighed as she was feeling the same anger and sadness Jace was feeling.

"I know Jace, we are right on their tails and we will get to him before the Circle does." Izzy reached over and laced her brother's fingers together with hers for comfort. Jace squeezed her hand tightly in silent support.

"He is never going to believe us when we tell him how we got this ship and you became Captain." Jace snickered and Izzy full out laughed.

"How were we to know that your secret girlfriend's adoptive father was a pirate Captain back in his youth?" Izzy teased and Jace blushed at the reminder of Clary who was above on board, easily ordering the crew around like she was born to it.

"I'm just grateful that Luke let us take his ship and some of his old crew to find Alec." Izzy was shocked to find out everything about Luke and Clary but more so when Jace named her Captain instead of taking the role for himself, stating he was first mate material.

"Luke likes Alec more than most people so that helped… I hope that Bane isn't hurting Alec, if I find one scratch on him so help me I will run Bane through with my sword." Izzy growled as she remembered the way Bane looked at her brother and held him close like he was a spoil of war.

"I'll help you if he dared to touch Alec without Alec's permission," Jace promised, eyes dark.

"We will get to him before Valentine does Jace, we will," Izzy swore after all the Raziel was the only ship that could match the Prince in speed while on water.

"We will." Jace agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Five**

"Honestly Magnus I'm fine." Alec flushed as Magnus pressed yet another soft kiss to the slowly fading mark on his cheek from where Camille's fan made contact with his skin.

"I know but just seeing you standing between Camille and myself was enough to make my heart miss a beat," Magnus admitted as he curled a bit closer to Alec who was now comfortably splayed out on the Captain's large bed.

"I'm fine Magnus, truly I am fine." Alec bravely leaned up and brushed their lips together in their first kiss. Magnus' whole face lit up at the tender touch of their lips as Alec flushed brightly at his own bravery.

"You are something different Alexander, truly you are." Magnus murmured as he traced Alec's strong jawline before slowly leaning down, showing his intent to kiss Alec. The nobleman closed his eyes and met Magnus lips with his own. Magnus slowly kissed Alec, easing the other into a more passionate kiss. Their tongues twisting together moments later and Magnus shifted Alec's leg so his thigh was up against the pirate Captain's hip so their bodies were pressed together tightly. Alec let out a soft breath of air when Magnus broke their kiss and started to leave light kisses and sucking on the skin of Alec's now exposed neck.

"Magnus!" Alec cried out when Magnus grazed his teeth over the crook of his neck and shoulder in a way that made his blood heat up.

"You are special Alexander, you're so special you have no idea how much." Magnus murmured relevantly into Alec's skin making the nobleman blush hotly.

Alec opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the whole ship rocked violently to the side with the sound of an explosion in its wake.

"Stay here!" Magnus ordered firmly as he leaped off the bed and with one last look at Alec on his bed Magnus ran off to find out what was happening.

Alec gnawed on his lower lip as he paced around Magnus' room nervously. Eyes flickering to the locked door as his heart pounded in his chest as the ship swayed and he heard muffled sounds of battle above him on the deck.

Suddenly silence rang out and that was when Alec broke and reached over to where a rack of Magnus' swords was resting. He armed himself with two swords; he swung the blades to get a feel for the weight before he stepped out of the room. He felt bad for breaking Magnus' one firm rule but if Magnus and the crew who had been nothing but nice to him since he came aboard were in trouble then he had to help.

Alec crept along the hallway, sticking to the shadows the best he could as he made his way up onto the deck. Alec's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the crew being held at sword or gunpoint by other pirates and Magnus, (his hopefully somebody special) had his hands tied in front of him and was glaring harshly at a tall, tattooed man who was in front of him.

"Just give us the Lightwood brat and I'll consider sparing you and your crew Captain Bane." The bald, tattooed man ordered as a blond stood behind Magnus, sword in hand and tip far too close to Magnus' neck for Alec's comfort.

"You should have fallen into Davy Jones locker a long time ago Valentine." Magnus spat a mouthful of blood at Valentine who made a face and struck Magnus across the face in anger. Alec had to stop himself from jumping forward and running this Valentine through with his sword.

"Don't make a move Lightwood," A familiar voice hissed in his ear and Alec straightened up at the touch of metal to his throat.

"Lorenzo, you traitor." Alec hissed as he placed the voice as one of Magnus' crewmembers, he mainly was up in the bird's nest keeping an eye on things from a distance so Alec didn't interact with him a lot.

"Like you can talk Lightwood, now move it," Lorenzo growled as he pushed Alec forward. Alec dropped his swords and held his hands up in surrender as they stepped into plain sight on the deck.

"How nice of you to join us, Alexander!" Valentine beamed at the sight of Alec.

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped and his eyes darkened dangerously at the sight of Lorenzo behind him. Raphael snarled from his spot next to Simon who frowned angrily but placed a hand on Raphael's arm to keep him from moving and getting hurt or killed.

"That wasn't really my choice." Alec spat out as he glared at Lorenzo from the corner of his eye as the man moved around, keeping his sword pointed at Alec.

"I suppose not, you did well Lorenzo thank you for all the Intel." Valentine bowed almost mockingly to Lorenzo before the man made a choking noise as a sword protruded from his chest. Alec gasped and stepped to the side as Lorenzo choked on his own blood as the blond who had been behind Magnus moments before pulled the sword from Lorenzo's chest.

"How about a trade, you clearly want me for some reason and I want this crew and its Captain safe. I can easily see a way for that to happen." Alec set his face and turned his attention to Valentine who was looking at him with a greedy expression on his face.

"Oh do tell Alexander." Valentine stepped forward, a bit too far into Alec's personal space than the man was comfortable with but he plowed onwards.

"It's an easy trade-off really, you leave the crew intact and I will willingly go with you," Alec said firmly and held his hand out in an offering of the deal.

"You are smarter than I expect Alexander, but deal. Jonathan, take him and let's get out of here." Valentine shook Alec's hand before the blond pulled Alec's hands behind his back and shackled him with heavy metal cuffs before the blond started to tow him over to where the gangplank connected the two ships.

"Throw him overboard," Valentine ordered with a smirk as he followed Alec and Jonathan.

"NO! MAGNUS!" Alec thrashed in Jonathan's hold as he saw some of Valentine's crew grab Magnus and easily hauled the thrashing and swearing form of the Captain up over the railing and down into the water below.

"Let me go! Let me go! Magnus! MAGNUS!" Alec howled as he tried harder to escape when with a sharp pain in his head the world went dark as Jonathan hit him over the head with the base of his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Six**

"Oh do buck up Alexander, you and Bane never had a real chance together. You must have known he was going to use you to fulfill his own needs and then dump you at the next port they stop at." Valentine patted Alec's dark hair as he sat down on a chair next to the bed the nobleman had been chained to. Jonathan pressing a cloth to the sluggishly bleeding head wound he left when knocking the frantic Alec out a few hours prior.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You broke our deal so I have no intention of holding up my end of the bargain." Alec spat, refusing to look at Valentine as his heart ached for Magnus. The sight of the man who had somehow managed to steal his heart in such a short amount of time being tossed overboard played on repeat in his mind.

"Have you heard the tale of the Song of the Sea before Alexander?" Valentine carried on like Alec had never spoken and Jonathan had to resist from rolling his eyes at his father.

"It's nothing more than a myth," Alec said flatly, uninterested in what Valentine had to say.

"Its much more than a myth boy and your family found it. The Song of the Sea was sealed away because your family feared the power it possessed. Only your family can break the seal and the person who breaks the seal will be granted a single wish, whatever it is they desire. Your parents knew the location but after all our time together they refused to tell me the location. That's why they left when you when your siblings were born, they knew I would come looking so they ran and got into some bad business dealings in the process." Valentine spoke and Alec now understood why Magnus had sent people to the Lightwood mansion in the first place, he must have been someone his parents had scorned.

"I will use you to break the seal and gain the power to control the oceans. Once I control the oceans then well it will be easy to make the world mine, I mean ours right Jonathan?" Valentine was ranting by the end with a crazed look in his eye and Alec was shrinking away from the man. Jonathan placed his hand on Alec's shoulder in a silent show of assurance that confused Alec.

"Right father, I think you should go and check on our progress. I'll stay to make sure Alexander knows what his role in breaking the seal will be." Jonathan promised his father, Valentine straightened his clothes and left the room without even a nod at his own son.

"Your father is insane," Alec stated as he glanced at Jonathan.

"He wasn't this bad to start with… When my birth mother died and then my stepmother and sister took off one day he just sort of… Broke and he fixated on the Song of the Sea. He has no idea what powers he is playing with." Jonathan muttered the last part.

"What sort of powers?" Alec asked quietly.

"You don't need to know, just stay quiet and I will try my best to make sure you survive the ritual. There is no need to lose any more people to my father's crazed quest." Jonathan stopped all conversation after that, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts when the blond left the room.

"Magnus… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Alec murmured to himself as he remembered the sight of Magnus sleeping next to him looking at peace and relaxed for the past few nights. How Magnus' lips felt on his and he only hoped Magnus was happy where ever he was now. Alec was lost in his memories so he didn't notice the way a single tear dripped down his cheek.

 **~~Prince~~**

Magnus sputtered and coughed up sea water that made his eyes burn as he collapsed on the deck of his ship, a strong arm hitting his back to help him expel the water that got into his lungs before he had been fished out of the ocean.

"I know you…" Magnus coughed out as he caught sight of bright blond hair.

"I would think so Captain Bane, you've had my brother for a while now." Jace wiped his own mouth with the back of his hand, both men soaking wet as the crew of the Raziel checked on the crewmembers of the Prince.

"Alexander! Valentine has him!" Magnus suddenly panicked as he remembered Alec surrendering himself and the screaming for him when he had been tossed overboard.

"We know, we got here a minute too late to stop him but we know where he is taking him." Clary stepped forward with blankets to wrap Magnus and Jace in. Both men took the warm and dry blankets gratefully and bundled themselves up in the fabric.

"Where is that madman taking him?" Magnus looked at the redhead and Alexander's siblings who were really working the pirate looks just as Alexander had back in Pandemonium.

"The location of the Song of the Sea, it's the in a cove. I already gave your first mate the headings for it, we are on our way now." Clary nodded up at Raphael who was behind the wheel of the ship, Simon at his side. Raphael nodded at Magnus who returned the nod, Simon looking relieved that Magnus was alive while Raphael concealed it better.

"We have to get there soon, Alexander is counting on us." Magnus rose to his feet and blinked when he came face to face with Isabelle Lightwood's dagger.

"What are your intentions with my big brother, I swear if you have touched him without his consent I will gut you right here and now." Isabelle snarled and Magnus was impressed with her, she was a fine Captain and fiercer than any other woman he had met in his life.

"Only with his consent, Alexander is special to me… I want proper time to court him, to pamper him with what he deserves and to love him." Magnus said truthfully.

"Good answer now let's get you both into some dry clothes and then we will plan on how to save Alec." Izzy hummed as she sheathed her dagger back onto her thigh and sauntered up towards the wheel with Clary at her side.

"That is one terrifying woman," Magnus commented.

"Don't I know it," Jace chuckled fondly. "We better get my brother back in one piece Bane or I'll help Izzy make sure you wish you had drowned back there."

"If that is the case I will gladly let you." Magnus inclined his head in agreement and Jace nodded before the two headed their own ways to get dry clothes.

"Wait for me Alexander, I will find you," Magnus swore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Seven**

"Watch your step Lightwood, can't have you hurt before we start the ritual now can we?" Valentine smirked as Alec stumbled over a rock, his balance thrown off by the fact his hands were tied tightly in front of himself.

"Bite me," Alec muttered bitterly as Jonathan hauled him upright with a firm hand on the back of his neck.

"Don't give him any ideas." Jonathan murmured as he forced Alec forward, allowing Alec to duck his head down as they exited the tunnel into a large cavern with small streams surrounding a small island like the section in the middle where an altar made of gold was waiting.

"Bring the Lightwood brat up to the altar son and we can begin the ritual!" Valentine ordered loudly, his crew cheered and roared with excitement as Jonathan forced Alec up to the altar. Alec let out a cry as the blond knocked his knees out from under him, forcing him to kneel in front of the shining gold bowl.

"After our many years of search, we have finally done it, men! We will soon have the Song of the Sea in our control and we will rule these waters!" Valentine cried out, unsheathing a jewel-crusted dagger. Alec felt a bead of sweat drop own his neck at the sight of the sharp metal and the way the crazed look in Valentine's eyes only grew as he approached Alec with the cheers and encouragement of his crew backing him.

"Your sacrifice will allow me to gain the secrets your family had sealed away and kept from me all these years! You have your parents to thank for this boy." Valentine hissed to Alec as he pressed the edge of the dagger to Alec's throat. Alec then realized that his sacrifice really meant his life; he slowly closed his eyes as he thought of his family and how he was so sorry he would never see them again… At least this way he would see Magnus, Davy Jones willing.

Alec gasped when a warm spray of blood hit the side of his face and his eyes snapped open at the sound of Valentine gasping for air hit his ears.

"Jonathan, why?" Valentine clutched at his son's arm, eyes wide as he stared down at the sword tip that was sticking out of his chest.

"You know nothing about the Song of the Sea Father, I will use it to bring back the one person who actually cared about me, Mother will come back to life tonight while you leave this world." Jonathan hissed in Valentine's ear as he kicked his father off his sword and watched impassioned as Valentine's body tumbled off the island and splashed in the nearby stream.

"Stand guard while I take Lightwood to the CORRECT altar, soon the ocean will be ours!" Jonathan raised his bloodied sword and the crew cheered, looking pleased with what had just transpired.

"What, Jonathan you?" Alec sputtered as he was yanked to his feet and he stumbled after Jonathan who had a firm grip on his tied hands.

"I told you already Lightwood, now be quiet and let me bring my Mother back." Jonathan snapped stiffly as he pulled Alec down another tunnel and they exited into a darker, smaller room where a well sat innocently.

"I'm not about to let you slit my throat for some insane myth!" Alec struggled as Jonathan pulled him over to the well, withdrawing a dagger from his hip.

"Father was always one for the dramatic, I only need to do this and the seal will break." Jonathan scoffed as he slid the blade over Alec's palm, getting a small cry and wince from the dark-haired nobleman. Alec watched as his own blood dripped from his palm and hit the surface of the water, to his amazement the water turned bright red and started to boil.

"Yes, yes! The seal is breaking and my Mother is returning to me!" Jonathan cried out as he shoved Alec to the ground, arms spread out as an insane smile appeared on his lips. Alec grunted as he hit the stone floor hard before he curled his injured palm to his chest, his eyes wide as the red water bubbled over the edge of the well as a figure rose from its depths.

"Oh, my God." Alec breathed out in horror at the sight of the figure, it was somewhat shaped like a woman with long dark hair. Her face was sunken in so much he could see bones and her eye sockets were empty; she was terrifying to look at.

"Mother, you have finally returned to me!" Jonathan breathed out, happiness showing clear on his face.

"My child, come into my embrace." The figure's mouth moved up and down before the jaw detached itself and Alec fought back the urge to vomit, the voice was wrapped and sounded nothing like a female.

"Mother, I have missed you so much." Jonathan fell into the creature's arms, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Jonathan, don't!" Alec rose to his feet and gasped as the bubbling red-stained water swallowed up the figure and the blond. Silence covered the cavern as Alec stared at the now still red water in horror; the creature had drowned Jonathan who went willingly. Alec stumbled back when the water bubbled and the creature rose up once more and turned its empty eyes on Alec.

"W-What do you want?" Alec managed to get out as he locked his legs so he didn't collapse to the floor.

"You are Alexander Lightwood are you not?" The creature spoke, it sounded less horrifying than before, in fact, it sounded almost loving.

"I am." Alec swallowed as he clung to his throbbing hand as he edged back towards the entrance of the tunnel behind him.

"You have a question do you not Alexander Lightwood?" The creature tilted its head to the side.

"…Why did Jonathan willingly go with you?" Alec blurted out.

"He saw his mother Lilith, we gave him what he wanted. He is now reunited with his mother and finally at peace." The creature explained and Alec's shoulder slumped, as he understood why Jonathan had gone willingly with the creature.

"…Why did he need my blood to break the seal?" Alec asked moving forward a bit, realizing the creature didn't seem to want to harm him.

"Many, many years ago your ancestors found me, they realized that if they sealed us they could come by every few years, fed me a drop of their eldest son's blood and they would be granted a new wish. You are the newest son of the Lightwoods in generations, so many generations that your family's secret turned into a legend and the Lightwoods had forgotten about me." The creature explained as their empty sockets suddenly had hazel eyes that Alec had seen in the mirror many times.

"What would happen if your seal is broken?" Alec asked curiously as he pieced together the fact the creature had eyes again was thanks to his blood.

"I would rejoin my family, they are waiting for me out there and I only wish to return to them. I was a creature of the sea before your family entrapped me." The creature didn't seem bitter or angry, just resigned to their fate.

"…How can I properly break your seal?" Alec asked as he stepped closer to the well, not fearing the creature any longer.

"Your blood Alexander Lightwood, I would need a lot of your blood." The creature looked at Alec with hopeful eyes.

"Take what you need," Alec said simply as he dipped his still bleeding palm into the well's water and let out a noise as he sank to his knees as he felt the water starting to pull his blood out of the cut.

"Thank you Alexander Lightwood, thank you." The creature caressed Alec's dark hair tenderly as Alec's eyes slipped closed as his strength faded, he was so out of it he swore he heard someone call out his name before his world faded into pure darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Final

**Voyage of the Prince**

 **When Alexander Lightwood makes a deal with Captain Magnus Bane to save his siblings, he was not expecting to be dragged into a world totally unknown to him.**

 **Pirate of the Caribbean Inspired.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunter's or Pirates of the Caribbean**

 **Chapter Eight-Final**

Alec's body shuddered against soft fabrics and that alone was cause enough for him to open his eyes, squinting against the light from nearby candles.

"Alexander." Magnus' voice was soft and breathless as his beautiful face appeared in Alec's line of sight. Alec's mouth went dry as he slowly lifted his arm up, not caring that his limbs felt like lead. Magnus curled his warm, so warm hand around Alec's hand and cradled it against his just as warm cheek.

"Am I dead?" Alec rasped out in confusion.

"No, but you gave it your best shot you idiot." Jace's head popped into Alec's view from over Magnus' shoulder, a grin in place but relief evident in his eyes.

"Jace?" Alec whispered in confusion and his eyes turned to the side of his bed when a familiar hand touched his other arm, his sister was beaming at him, dried tear tracks on her cheek as she looked at him.

"Isabelle?" Alec blinked in confusion.

"We finally found you, big brother, I told you we would." Isabelle sniffed and Alec let out a soft laugh, his siblings were nothing if not stubborn.

"What happened?" Alec turned his gaze back to Magnus who he had sworn was dead at the bottom of the ocean.

"Your brother saved me before I fully drowned, with Clary's help we followed you and Valentine to the cove. We fought the Morning Stars crew where he saw Valentine dead. One of them told us which way Jonathan took you and when we got there we saw you unconscious and bleeding out by that well. We thought you were dead then you gasped back to life before passing out." Magnus summed up the events nicely and Alec nodded as he remembered what had transpired now and he silently hoped she had gotten out all right, that his blood had been enough to set her free.

"What happened back in that room Alec?" Jace asked curiously, a smile twitching at his lips when he spotted the way Magnus and Alec's fingers automatically twined together on the bed.

"Jonathan killed his father, he used my blood to break the seal on the Song of the Sea. He used it to wish his mother back, but it wasn't her. It was a wrath of some sort and it took him and I'm assuming drowned him in the well… We talked and I found out the Lightwood's dark secret and why I had to be the one to break the seal… I gave up more of my blood to set Song of the Sea free so no one could use it ever again." Alec also summed up what had happened to him, feeling exhausted as his sister helped him sip water as he spoke.

"So both of them are dead and gone then?" Isabelle asked as she absently fluffed up the pillows behind her brother, seeing how his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Yes, it's over," Alec said firmly, fully believing that it was true.

"Thank the Gods, do you know how stressful it was trying to track you down?" Isabelle slumped in her chair and Jace nodded his agreement.

"Stressful, you really want to talk about stress right now?" Alec joked as he looked at Magnus who flashed him a soft smile.

"Sleep for now Alexander, we will be here when you wake once more." Magnus encouraged as he leaned forward to brush his lips against Alec's getting a dopy smile in return as Alec's eyes closed and head turned to the side as sleep took him once more.

~~/~~

"So Captain Isabelle Lightwood huh?" Alec nudged his sister as the two stood at the bow of the Prince, looking at the Raziel together a day or so later when Alec had gotten his strength back and had a few nights of rest with Magnus curled up at his side.

"It's a good look for me don't you think?" Isabelle tipped her hat at Alec playfully, her eyes sparkling at her brother finally being beside her again.

"It looks right on you, Captain." Alec smiled and gave a mock bow that Isabelle returned with a mock curtsey.

"Magnus looks right on you big brother," Isabelle tipped her chin at the obvious marks just above the collar of Alec's shirt. Alec flushed but made no move to cover the mark, in fact, his back straightened up like he was proud of the mark.

"I think so too when I thought I lost him… It was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I can't experience that again, I just can't." Alec said softly as he eyed his sister from the corner of his eyes.

"I know big brother, we won't force you to either. If this is your choice then we will accept it." Isabelle pulled her brother into a tight hug, knowing that when they left the Prince behind they would be leaving Alec behind as well.

"Thank you, Isabelle." Alec smiled as he kissed the side of her temple.

"I think I may be losing my first mate and Clary as well, look at them." Isabelle chuckled as she nodded at the deck behind them. Simon and Clary were sitting on the railings, talking a million miles per hour while Jace and Raphael danced around each other, swords in hand and smirks on their faces.

"You could always stay here?" Alec suggested as he looked up at the higher deck where Magnus was standing by the wheel, one hand casually steering it. He was outlined in the sun and looked like a god of legends; Magnus caught his eyes and gave Alec a wink and a tip of his hat making Alec smile and blush.

"…That's a good idea, I think maybe in the future Captain Lightwood will make a comeback, I think I can hang up my hat for now at least." Isabelle's hip bumped Alec's before sauntering down the deck leaving Alec standing there feeling more at peace than he ever had before. The sun was warm on his face, the taste of salt water and Magnus lingering on his lips and the sense of freedom surrounding him.

"Thank you." A gentle voice was carried on the sea's breeze and it just made Alec smile wider before he settled a hand on the sword that was now on his hip before he sauntered off to stand by his Captain and his love, excited to see what the ocean would bring them next.


End file.
